Snape Vs Sirius And Lily, James, and Moony
by HarryandGinny
Summary: What exactly happened when Sirius tricked Snape to go after Remus?


Lily sighed. Being 13 was sooooo hard. She was dealing with so much! Her sister, Petunia, was being a total bitch for some reason. She'd been acting like that ever since she got her Hogwarts letter! They used to be best friends, but that had certainly changed. And her parents were getting divorced. Their marriage had seemed so solid! She guessed some things had changed while she was at Hogwarts. And to top it all off, she had a crush on one of her best friends, James Potter. Thank God for Arabella Figg, her best best friend.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Sirius Black was seeing red. Oh, how he wanted to KILL that evil asshole. Severus Snape had just gotten him four weeks worth detentions. And he hadn't done anything! Snape just screamed out in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which the Slytherin head of house taught, and said that Sirius had given him a rash with his wand. And it wasn't true! All he'd done was put a little itching powder in his robes. He needed revenge!!!!!! Just then, Remus Lupin walked into the dorm. He was looking tired and pale. "Madam Pomfrey is getting ready to take me down to the Whomping Willow," he said tiredly. Remus hated being a werewolf. Who wouldn't? His transformations were terrible. But at that moment, Sirius was thrilled for it. Maybe that was exactly what he needed....  
  
James Potter walked into his dormitory, startled. Sirius was acting very strangly. He was walking around the room in circles, saying, "Tipped Snape off- check. Borrowed Invisibility Cloak- check. Got bag for Snapes remains- check. Okay, got it!" 'Wait,' thought James. 'Snapes remains?' "Sirius, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked sternly. Sirius jumped. "I..uh..well," he stammered. "Um..nothing?" James glared at him. Snape was an evil git, but this sounded serious. Sirius squirmed. "I..uh..Itoldsnapetopresstheknotonthetreermoonydoesntknowsnapeisgoingthereat midnightandmoonywillprobablykillhimandnoonewillnoanybetter." "Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that," James said. Sirius took a deep breath. "You know how interested Snape is about where Remus goes each month? Well, I told him to press the knot and go in. He should be there right now," said Sirius, somewhat proudly. James, however, gasped. "WHAT? YOU'LL GO TO AZKABAN! REMUS WILL BE EXPELLED! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU'LL BE A MUREDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!" he freaked. In fact, he yelled so loud that Lily heard him in the other room.  
  
Severus Snape was in a good mood. He had gotten that idiot Sirius Black into detention for a month! Not to mention tricked him into telling him where that nerd Lupin went every month. So cool! He reached the Whomping Willow. He looked at it suspiciously, but ducked away as it tried to strike him. He grabbed a long stick, and pressed the knot quickly. Suddenly, the tree froze! He slipped into the tunnel that Black had told him about. He walked for about fifteen minutes. Then, faintly, he heard a horrible roaring sound. Instincts told him to turn back, but he couldn't. He walked forward fearfully. He froze. Standing not more that 20 yards away was a werewolf.  
  
"YOU WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THANK GOD JAMES TOLD ME!!! COME ON!!! WE'RE GOING TO STOP HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James looked at his friend as she raced out of the room in a whirlwind of red hair. He followed her, panting. "Lily!" he gasped as they reached the entrance hall. "Wait! We have to plan this. Don't forget, Remus could kill us, too!" Lily kept running. "We'll think about that later! Come on!!" So James ran after her. They reached the tree, which was already frozen. "Oh, no!" moaned James. But Lily was already in the tunnel. So James again tried to catch up with her. What took Snape fifteen minutes took James and Lily three. It would have taken longer, but they collided with Snape halfway. Remus was close behind. So James easily transformed into a stag, while Lily transformed into a Unicorn. Snape jumped onto Lily's back as she galloped away. James led Remus back to the Shrieking Shack, and then ran to find Lily. They were already back at Hogwarts when he caught up with them. Snape was freaked out. "HE DID THIS TO ME!!!!! AND YOUR ILLEGAL ANIMAGI! I'm TELLING DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily was trying to calm him down, but he was still freaked out. So naturally, when James arrived, she was thrilled. So thrilled, in fact, she ran up to him and kissed him smack on the lips. James had been waiting for this ever since he had first seen Lily. He had fallen in love with her the moment that she had walked into the compartment.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, Snape was silent. That was the good news. The bad news was, he knew their secret. Not to mention that he could get Sirius expelled.  
  
A/N: There will be a chapter two!!! 


End file.
